1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which includes a musical tone signal generating device that generates a musical tone signal in response to performance operators, one or more speakers that convert the musical tone signal generated by the musical tone signal generating device into sound, and front legs that support the main body of the electronic musical instrument in the vicinity of left and right lateral side plates of the main body, and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument suitable for use as an electronic keyboard musical instrument equipped with a keyboard section at the main body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an electronic musical instrument in which the main body of the musical instrument is supported by a plurality of legs. In the musical instrument main body, a performance device (e.g. a keyboard device) equipped with operators such as keys, a frame supporting the operators, a circuit board for detecting operations of various operators, and so forth is disposed on a keybed, and a rear side of the performance device (a side opposite to the player side) is configured as a panel surface on which a display, operating switches, and so forth are disposed. Also electronic keyboard musical instruments have been widely used, in which the musical instrument main body is supported by upright plate-shaped legs disposed at opposite lateral sides thereof, as disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent No. 2745952 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-244661.
In electronic musical instruments, musical tones are sounded by speakers. In many electronic musical instruments, speakers are accommodated within the musical instrument main body, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2745952, referred to above. The space (volume) within the musical instrument main body, however, is narrow so that good acoustic characteristics cannot be obtained. Therefore, speaker boxes are provided separately from the musical instrument main body, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-244661, referred to above.
Even in the case where the speaker boxes are disposed separately from the musical instrument main body, the larger the volume of the speaker boxes, the better acoustic characteristics (particularly, low frequency range sound characteristics). However, if the speaker boxes are simply disposed below the musical instrument main body, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-244661, referred to above, the player cannot easily perform foot operations, particularly, pedal operations. Moreover, this disposition gives a feeling of oppression to the player. Furthermore, in keyboard musical instruments, the keyboard has to be disposed at the foremost part of the instrument (toward the player). In addition, if speaker boxes of a larger volume are used and disposed so as not to impose limitations upon the pedal operations, the longitudinal size of the musical instrument has to be necessarily increased, leading to an increased longitudinal size of the musical instrument main body. Consequently, the whole musical instrument becomes large in size so that it cannot be transported with ease, resulting in increased costs. Thus, there is room for improvement in this respect.